Icarly - Resumo dos Episodios..1° a 4° temporada (sempre atualizando ok? :D)
Título Lançamento original Lançamento no Brasil 1 (1) “Piloto” “iPilot“ 8 de setembro de 2007 10 de abril de 2008 Sam edita uma foto da Srta. Briggs, deixando-a com corpo de rinoceronte. Então Carly se arrisca para ajudá-la, levando a culpa por ela. Como punição ela deve gravar testes para o show de talentos da escola, com Freddie filmando. Mas acidentalmente, Freddie acaba filmando Carly e Sam ridicularizando Srta. Briggs , e acidentalmente coloca no SplashFace, um site de vídeos. Depois eles percebem que as pessoas que assistiram adoraram e queriam ver mais, assim eles criam um webshow chamado iCarly, i referindo-se a internet e Carly a protagonista, e o webshow faz sucesso, como comemoração eles fazem uma festa do chapéu doido. 2 (2) “Quero Mais Público” “iWant More Viewers“ 15 de setembro de 2007 17 de abril de 2008 Freddie percebe que o iCarly tem o mesmo número de espectadores toda semana, e tentam arrumar um modo de ganhar mais audiência. Durante um jantar, eles decidem resolver tudo por uma competição, entre Carly e Sam contra Freddie e Spencer, para ver quem consegue achar a melhor forma de atrair mais público. Os perdedores devem tocar na verruga do porteiro do prédio, Lewbert. 3 (3) “Sonhos de Dança” “iDream of Dance“ 22 de setembro de 2007 24 de abril de 2008 Srta. Briggs apresenta aos alunos um dançarino escocês, com isso Carly tem a ideia de pedir aos espectadores enviarem danças para eles escolherem as melhores. Mas segundo os cálculos de Freddie, teriam que ver quinhentos vídeos por noite. Depois de aceitarem ficam cansados e acabam dormindo. Eles acabam tendo sonhos com diferentes danças. 4 (4) “Gosto do Jake” “iLike Jake“ 29 de setembro de 2007 1 de maio de 2008 Carly começa a gostar de um garoto chamado Jake, e deixa Freddie com ciúmes. Carly descobre que Jake sabe cantar, e convida ele para ensenar no webshow. Nos ensaios, eles percebem que ele tem um voz péssima e tentam fazer ele não ir ao programa sem ofendê-lo. O quê no final, não acaba muito bem. Participação especial: Austin Butler como Jake Grandall. 5 (5) “Quero Ficar com Spencer” “iWanna Stay with Spencer“ 6 de outubro de 2007 8 de maio de 2008 Durante o iCarly, Spencer leva um ventilador de martelos, mas ele acaba apresentando defeitos e lança um martelo em direção a Carly, quase acertando-a. Então o avô de Carly e Spencer, os visita vindo de Yakima. Ele conversa com Spencer, dizendo ser irresponsável em relação a Carly, e diz que o melhor para ela era morar com ele . Então Carly tenta fazer de tudo para o seu avô mudar de idéia, e perceber que o Spencer é um homem responsável. Participação especial: Greg Mullavy como Vovô Shay 6 (6) “Nevel” “iNevel“ 13 de outubro de 2007 15 de maio de 2008 Carly tenta atrair audiência para seu programa distrubuindo panfletos na escola, quando duas meninas dizem que seu webshow não é legal porque não há nenhuma crítica no site Nevelocidade,que escreve sobre os melhores sites. Então ela envia um e-mail ao dono do site, Nevel, para assistir ao webshow e fazer uma crítica. Gostando do show Nevel convida Carly a uma entrevista em sua casa. Chegando na casa dele, se espanta ao saber que ele é um garoto, e não um homem como espereva. Ele se apaixonar por Carly e a beija a força. Então ela reage esfregando comida em seu rosto. Como vingança Nevel diz em seu site para não assitir iCarly , e , Carly fica com medo de perder o público. Participação especial: Reed Alexander como Nevel Papperman 7 (7) “Grito no Halloween” “iScream on Halloween“ 20 de outubro de 2007 22 de maio de 2008 O próximo iCarly cai extamente no Halloween, e Carly decide filmar o programa dentro de um apartamento em que Lewbert diz ser mal-assombrado. E coisas assustadoras realmente acontecem lá, deixando o trio morrendo de medo. Enquanto isso, Spencer acaba esquecendo de comprar doces para o “Gostosuras ou Travessuras”, fazendo as crianças se rebelarem contra ele. 8 (8) “Espionando minha Professora” “iSpy Mean Teacher“ 3 de novembro de 2007 21 de maio de 2008 Uma garota mostra a Carly, Freddie e Sam um professor que foi a um show de música usando bermudas. Com isso eles se interessam em saber o que os professores fazem fora da escola, quando vêem Srta. Briggs, uma professora má, e decidem investigar a vida pessoal dela. Chegando na casa dela, acabam fazendo barulho e sendo descobertos. Ela ameaça chamar a polícia por invasão domiciliar, ou tocar uma música em gaita-de-fole no iCarly, que eles acham horrível. Então eles tem que decidir o que fazer. 9 (9) “A Namorada do Freddie” “iWill Date Freddie“ 10 de novembro de 2007 5 de junho de 2008 Durante o iCarly, Carly e Sam estavam entrevistando fãs por uma câmera direta, e acabam conversando com uma garota chamada Valerie, que diz ser apaixonada por Freddie. Então Carly sugere que eles marquem um encontro. Com o tempo, Freddie já vira namorado de Valerie, mas ela tenta o contratar para ser o produtor técnico de um webshow próprio. Então Carly e Sam ficam furiosas. A situação piora quando Valerie revela que a Sam (tentado contrata-lá também) que odeia Carly.Participação especial:Carly Bondar como Valerie 10 (10) “O Recorde Mundial” “iWant a World Record“ 17 de novembro de 2007 12 de junho de 2008 Sam estava lendo um livro de recordes mundiais, quando percebe uma seção de tecnologia, que interessa Freddie. Então ele encontra um recorde de webshow mais duradouro, 24 horas e 8 minutos. Com isso Carly tem a ideia de tentar bater esse recorde. Enquanto isso Spencer monta uma obra para ser mostrada no iCarly. 11 (11) “A Volta de Nevel” “iRue the Day“ 1 de dezembro de 2007 17 de julho de 2008 Freddie começa a perceber problemas técnicos no iCarly, o que começa a ficar incontrolável. Quando Nevel se revela a fonte desses problemas, fazendo isso por vingança a Carly, Freddie tenta fazer o mesmo com o site de Nevel, e isso não dá certo. A situação piora quando Spencer consegue a banda The Plain White Ts para tocar no programa, por ele ter salvo a vida do vocalista da banda, depois disso eles farão uma turnê mundial por um ano. Carly chama um amigo de seu pai que é militar para deter Nevel, e o site volta para o controle deles. 12 (12) “Prometo Guardar Segredo” “iPromise Not to Tell“ 12 de janeiro de 2008 26 de junho de 2008 Carly trabalha com extremo cuidado em um trabalho escolar, querendo que ele fique perfeito para tirar um A. Mas depois de sair as notas, ela tira um B porque foi impresso em papel com três furos. Sam descobre como alterar notas no boletim pelo computador e muda a nota de Carly para A, como ela merecia. Carly fica desesperada tentando reverter a situação devido a se sentir culpada, mas sem sucesso pois ela tinha prometido que não iria contar a ninguém. Com o tempo ela passa a ficar pior e não sabe o que fazer. 13 (13) “Sou Sua Maior Fã” “iAm Your Biggest Fan“ 19 de janeiro de 2008 3 de julho de 2008 Uma garota chamada Mandy, se diz a fã nº 1 do iCarly. Sam e Carly a convidam para participar de um episódio, e percebem que não foi uma boa idéia. Mandy acha que virou a melhor amiga de Carly, Sam e Freddie, e obriga seus pais a se mudarem para Seattle, e se torna inseparavel. Enquanto isso, Spencer vira bateirista de uma banda, mas a banda só esta usando-o. Participação especial: Aria Wallace como Mandy Valdez 14 (14) “Coração Artístico” “iHeart Art“ 2 de fevereiro de 2008 10 de julho de 2008 O ídolo de Spencer, Harry Joyner, está na cidade, e Carly o convida para ver as esculturas dele. Mas o artista diz que a arte de Spencer é muito amadora, o que o abala muito, e acaba fazendo-o largar a carreira de aritsta. Enquanto isso, Sam aposta com Freddie que ela consegue ficar uma semana sem insultá-lo. Participação especial: Oliver Muirhead como Harry Joyner 15 (15) “Odeio o Namorado da Sam” “iHate Sam’s Boyfriend“ 9 de fevereiro de 2008 12 de abril de 2009 Sam começa a sair com um amigo de Freddie, Jonah, e os dois começam a ficar totalmente inseparáveis. Um dia Jonah tenta beijar Carly, mas ela decide não contar a Sam o que houve, para manter sua felicidade. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz um filme de animação “stop motion”. Participação especial: Aaron Albert como Jonah 16 (16) “Procurando por Pintinhos” “iHatch Chicks“ 23 de fevereiro de 2008 17 de julho de 2008 Como projeto de ciências, Carly e Sam acompanham o nascimento e crescimento de 6 pintinhos. Porém, ao nascerem, os pintinhos se perdem no apartamento, e todos têm apenas 3 horas para achá-los, antes que tais morram. 17 (17) “Não Quero Brigar” “iDont Want to Fight“ 1 de março de 2008 3 de julho de 2008 Carly dá a Sam uma camiseta especial do iCarly como presente pelo aniversário de 5 anos de amizade das duas. Para retribuir, Sam troca a camiseta por dois ingressos para o show do Cuttlefish, mas Carly fica magoada, e as duas brigam feio. Agora Freddie tem que tentar reatar a amizade das duas, ou isso acabaria comprometendo o iCarly . Enquanto isso, todos os peixes de Spencer estão morrendo por falta de alimento então ele cria um alimentador automático de peixes. 18 (18) “Promovendo TechFoots” “iPromote TechFoots“ 15 de março de 2008 31 de julho de 2008 Quando Carly, Sam e Freddie fecham um contrato de 100 mil dólares com a popular empresa de sapatos Daka, Sam quase passa mal. A Daka quer que eles promovam o novo tênis, o Techfoot, no iCarly, para incentivar o público a comprar. Mas o iCarly começa a ter problemas, pois os sapatos não tem qualidade e o programa começa a perder público. Enquanto isso, Spencer procura novos jeitos de locomoção após adormecer no ônibus e acordar no Canadá. 19 (19) “Pegando Detenção” “iGot Detention“ 22 de março de 2008 3 de agosto de 2008 A 50ª edição de iCarly está chegando, mas Sam acidentalmente atropela o Sr. Howard com uma bola de futebol e acaba pegando detenção na noite do programa. Carly e Freddie tentam pegar também detenção, para poderem filmar o programa da detenção. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz um copo gigante de café de 3 metros. Participação especial: David St. James como Sr. Howard 20 (20) “Contra a Pirataria” “iStakeout“ 5 de abril de 2008 10 de setembro , 2008 A polícia usa o apartamento de Carly e Spencer como base de operações contra pirataria, e Spencer percebe que um dos policiais era um valentão do seu tempo de infância. Enquanto isso, Freddie perde uma aposta com Sam e tem que tatuar o rosto dela no seu braço. 21 (21) “Vou Mudar de Escola” “iMight Switch Schools“ 26 de abril de 2008 3 de novembro de 2008 A Escola Preparatória Briarwood oferece a Carly uma bolsa completa, pelo fato de ela ser muito inteligente e ser uma estrela da internet. Freddie e Sam não querem que ela vá, então tentam sabotar sua entrevista com a Sra. Peelof. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz uma pista de mini-golf que vira um sucesso. 22 (22) “Esgrima” “iFence“ 10 de maio de 2008 4 de novembro , 2008 Freddie acha que está saindo demais com Carly e Sam, e decide fazer algo mais masculino. Ele acaba indo à uma academia de esgrima com Spencer. Quando descobre que tem talento, ele e Spencer ficam inseparáveis, sempre treinando, e Carly acaba se irritando. Enquanto isso, Sam aposta com Freddie que consegue ler um livro inteiro, coisa que odeia. 23 (23) “O iCarly Salva a TV” “iCarly Saves TV“ 13 de junho de 2008 9 de setembro de 2008 Um grande produtor televisivo quer transformar iCarly em um sucesso da TV, mas quando o programa estréia, muitas modificações extremamente bizarras começam a ser feitas. Enquanto isso, a Sra. Benson passa a cuidar de Spencer, mas isso só faz a vida dele piorar. 24 (24) “Vale um Encontro” “iWin a Date“ 25 de julho de 2008 5 de novembro de 2008 Para ajudar Gibby a sair com Shannon, uma garota de quem ele gosta muito, Carly decide criar um quadro de encontros no programa para ele ter uma chance de sair com Shannon. Porém ele acaba escolhendo Carly. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta achar uma namorada no site ‘porquenaoeu.com’. 25 (25) “Professora Apaixonada” “iHave a Lovesick Teacher“ 25 de julho de 2008 6 de novembro de 2008 Quando a professora de Carly, Srta. Ackerman termina o namoro, ela enlouquece e passa a ser malvada com os alunos. Spencer vai a uma conferência e começa a gostar de Srta. Ackerman, e então os dois começam a sair. Mas ela enlouquece novamente após Spencer terminar o namoro. Ela também acaba sendo presa por 15 músicas baixadas de forma ilegal na internet. Participação especial: Jessica Makinson como Sr. Lauren Ackerman 2ª Temporada: 2008-2009'''Conta com episódios 18, 2 especiais e 1 filme para a televisão. # Título Lançamento original Lançamento no Brasil 26 (1) “Eu o Vi Primeiro” “iSaw Him First“ 27 de setembro de 2008 6 de março de 2009 Carly e Sam se apaixonam pelo amigo “nerd” de Freddie, Shane. Depois de concordarem que as duas não poderiam sair com ele, elas percebem que isso não dá certo. Então, criam uma competição para ver quem é beijada por ele primeiro, mas a amizade delas começa a sofrer bastante. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta consertar o elevador do apartamento. 27 (2) “Fase de Intervenção” “iStage an Intervention“ 4 de outubro de 2008 13 de março de 2009 Spencer encontra uma velha máquina de Pak-Rat (paródia de Pac-Man), e começa um ciclo vicioso. Agora, Carly deve reverter o fato, pois seu irmão tem que entregar uma escultura no prazo estimado pelo comprador. Enquanto isso, Freddie não repassa um corrente que Gibby mandou para ele, sobre A Vingança de Consuel’a'(o), e passa a sofrer de extrema má-sorte. 28 (3) “Eu te Devo” “iOwe You“ 11 de outubro de 2008 20 de março de 2009 Sam precisa pagar $526 que deve a Carly e Freddie. Ela acaba arrumando um emprego no Chilli My Bowl, mas o trabalho é muito duro para ela aguentar. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta conquistar uma jovem mãe solteira ajudando sua filha a vender brigadeiros para comprar uma bicicleta. 29 (4) “Eu Machuquei Lewbert” “iHurt Lewbert“ 18 de outubro de 2008 27 de março de 2009 Durante o quadro Zoando com o Lewbert, o porteiro acaba se machucando gravemente. Carly, Sam e Freddie decidem ajudá-lo, como compensação. Sra. Benson se junta ao trio, e ela e Lewbert acabam se apaixonando, deixando Freddie morto de preocupação. Enquanto isso, Spencer assume o posto de porteiro, e se diverte zoando caminhoneiros através de um velho rádio amador. E conhece Chuck, seu futuro pior pequeno inimigo. 30 (5) “iCarly no Japão” “iGo to Japan“ 8 de novembro de 2008 23 de abril de 2009 (Filme/90 min) O iCarly é indicado ao Prêmio iWeb Awards de Melhor Comédia, cuja cerimônia acontecerá no Japão. Chegando lá, são convidados por dois adolescentes chamados Kyoko e Yuki, concorrentes da mesma categoria, para fazer compras. No fim os dois deixam o trio iCarly num lugar no meio do nada. A Sra. Benson e o Spencer tentam achá-los, mas estão presos em uma mesa por algas, e eles acabam escapando e os encontram com um rastreador que a Sra. Benson implantou no Freddie quando era criança. 31 (6) “Loucos pelas Tortas” “iPie“ 15 de novembro de 2008 8 de maio de 2009 Quando Carly, Sam e Spencer levam Freddie à sua loja de tortas preferida, descobrem que ela está fechando, pois Sr. Galini, o dono, está muito mal no hospital. Após seu falecimento, Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer recorrem à neta de Sr. Galini, uma mulher muito nojenta e mal-educada, que pode ser a única que sabe as receitas das tortas. Enquanto isso, Freddie tenta fazer sua prima de 6 meses, Stephanie rir. 32 (7) “Vida Nova no Natal” “iChristmas“ 13 de dezembro de 2008 25 de dezembro de 2009 Após uma árvore de natal de Spencer pegar fogo e incendiar todos os presentes de Carly, ela deseja ter um irmão normal, e um anjo chamado Mitch resolve atender o pedido dela. Depois disso, a vida da garota muda totalmente, Spencer é advogado e é casado com Sra.Benson, Freddie desistiu da Carly, porque ela tem namorado: Nevel Papperman. Freddie também tem namorada: Ronah Burgger. Quando era pequena, Spencer não deixou ela virar amiga da Sam, que era má influência e Sam é presa. Então, o iCarly não existe e a garota vê que sua vida era bem melhor com Spencer sendo um artista. Participações Especiais: Danny Woodburn como Mitch e Reed. 33 (8) “O Beijo” “iKiss“ 3 de janeiro de 2009 15 de maio de 2009 Após Sam ter colocado um peixe morto na mala do Freddie, ele se vinga algemando ela com Gibby e a garota promete se vingar. Um dia, Sam ouve Freddie contar para Carly o seu maior segredo, e resolve usá-lo para se vingar pela pegadinha. Ela revela o segredo no iCarly e Freddie é zoado por todos na escola e na rua. Enquanto isso, Spencer treina para entrar no time de futebol americano “Cobras de Seattle”, mas desiste depois ao ver que é muito dificil. Depois de ter feito Freddie ser humilhado diante de todos, Sam pede desculpas a ele e os dois acabam se beijando. 34 (9) “Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro” “iGive Away a Car“ 17 de janeiro de 2009 22 de maio de 2009 Influenciados pelo filho de um vendedor de carros, Carly, Sam e Freddie lançam um concurso que dá ao ganhador um carro novo. O vendedor não demonstra conhecimento algum sobre o concurso, e Nevel, o ganhador do concurso, usa o fato contra o iCarly. Se eles não derem um carro novo a ele em 72 horas, o site vai ser deletado. Eles descobrem que a farsa foi tramada por Nevel. Enquanto isso, Spencer compra uma nave que foi usada no filme Guerra nas Galáxias, uma paródia de Star Wars. O trio tenta comprar e dar a Nevel um carro velho, porém ofereceram um carro novo no programa. No fim, a tal nave é adaptada para virar carro. 35 (10) “Acabando com a Votação” “iRocked The Vote“ 7 de fevereiro de 2009 28 de junho de 2009 O famoso reality America Sings (paródia de American Idol) tem dois finalistas: Wade Collins e David Archuleta. O ganhador é David, mas Wade ganha a simpatia dos espectadores ao se passar por um honesto e inocente competidor, dizendo que o dinheiro era para o tratamento da sua mãe. Após descobrir quem Wade realmente é (um mal caratér), o trio iCarly vai tentar mostrar isso ao público. Enquanto isso, Sam ensina o Spencer a mentir. 36 (11) “Fred está morto” “iMeet Fred“ 14 de fevereiro de 2009 28 de junho de 2009 Durante o iCarly, Freddie revela que não gosta da sensação da internet: Fred. Sensível, Fred para de postar vídeos na internet, o que provoca a revolta de todos os fãs de Fred. Uma campanha é lançada, a partir do site naoassistaiCarly.com. Enquanto isso, Spencer recorre a uma “almôndega mágica” em suas decisões, mas esta almôndega acaba obrigando ele a comprar e fazer coisas indesejáveis. 37 (12) “Sósias” “iLook Alike“ 7 de março de 2009 24 de agosto de 2009 Carly, Sam e Freddie são convidados a uma apresentação de luta livre, para fazer uma reportagem especial com um lutador famoso. Sra. Benson não permite a ida de seu filho, assim como Spencer em relação a Carly. Para conseguirem ir, Carly, Sam e Freddie contratam sósias deles para enganar Spencer. 38 (13) “Preciso do meu Website de volta” “ iWant My Website Back“ 21 de março de 2009 27 de agosto de 2009 Spencer recebe um novo cartão de crédito após o cancelamento de seu velho, fazendo com que Carly, Sam e Freddie percam o controle do domínio iCarly.com. Infelizmente, Mandy retorna para comprar o site de volta para eles, mas ela se enganou em dar-lhe ao Nevel, que quer um beijo com a Carly e esta aceita, surpreendentemente, planejando fugir puxada por Spencer, que está bem acima dela, no apartamento. Participação Especial: Parker McKenna Posey como Kathy. 39 (14) “Transformando Sam” “iMake Sam Girler“ 11 de abril de 2009 26 de agosto de 2009 Sam pede a Carly lições sobre como ser uma garota normal e ser uma pessoa melhor para atrair o seu colega, Pete. Uma valentona na escola, Jocelyn chega a incomodar a Sam e a equipe iCarly. Então Sam bate nela, sem saber que Pete estava olhando. Enquanto isso, Spencer acha que uma mulher do mercado gosta dele por causa de seu terno. E faz de tudo para sempre estar de terno perto dela. 40 (15) “O Gerador Nuclear” “iGo Nuclear“ 25 de abril de 2009 25 de agosto de 2009 Carly precisa fazer um trabalho para a Semana Verde, se tirar nota ruim, vai ter que ir acampar com o Professor Hening. Spencer leva um cientista chamado Carl, para conhecer Carly. Carly pede ajuda ao cientista para fazer o trabalho, só que eles fazem algo ilegal, utilizando energia nuclear. 41 (16) “Meu Namorado Bad Boy” “iDate a Bad Boy“ 9 de maio de 2009 22 de outubro de 2009 (Episódio Especial/Duração 45 min.) Griffin, um bad boy, rouba a moto de Spencer, Carly o conhece e o odeia, mas após, Carly conhecer Griffin de verdade e eles começam a namorar. Enquanto isso, Sam paga Freddie para fazer um website pra ela e pede ajuda de Spencer para se livrar de um pesadelo. Carly acaba descobrindo que Griffin adora bichinhos de pelúcia, ele ouve Carly ridicularizá-los e ele termina com ela. Nota: iDate a Bad Boy é um filme mas pode ser exibido em duas partes. Participação especial: Drew Roy como Griffin 42 (17) “O encontro com Missy” “iReunite With Missy“ 16 de maio de 2009 2010 Carly encontra a sua velha amiga, Missy Robinson, que retorna para Seattle, e elas estão passando todo o tempo juntas. Sam está achando que ela está sendo substituida por Missy para ser novas melhores amigas. Enquanto isso, Spencer aparece preso no porão e Chuck se recusa a salvar-lo. 43 (18) “Contra a Dingo” “iTake on Dingo“ 13 de junho de 2009 2010 Carly e Sam descobrem que um programa “Totalmente Teri” está plagiando as idéias do iCarly. Então, eles decidem ir a Hollywood para mandarem parar com a plagiação, mas eles dizem que tem poder e dinheiro para a plagiação. Enquanto isso, Spencer e Freddie decidem provar o mito do corpo do famoso fundador dos Estúdios, Charles Dingo. 44 (19) “Preciso do Armário 239” “iMust Have Locker 239“ 27 de junho de 2009 21 de fevereiro de 2010 Sam e Freddie são obrigados a partilhar o mesmo armário após vencerem um concurso na escola. Enquanto isso, Carly pede a Spencer dar aulas de arte a ela. 45 (20) “Gêmeas” “iTwins“ 11 de julho de 2009 2010 Sam tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie (Interpretado por mesma atriz, Jennette McCurdy) que vai passar uns dias com ela em Seattle. Freddie convida Melanie pra sair, que aceita. Durante o encontro, Melanie beija Freddie, que pensa que foi Sam quem o beijou. Enquanto isso, Carly passa a ensinar matemática a Chuck, mas Spencer tenta convencer-lhe o quanto malvado o garoto é. 46 (21) “Enfrentando Shelby Marx” “iFight Shelby Marx“ 8 de agosto de 2009 28 de janeiro de 2010 (Episódio Especial/Duração 45 min.) Carly faz uma piada durante um de seus webshows e afirma que ela é forte o suficiente para vencer a famosa lutadora Shelby Marx. Se sentindo desafiada, Shelby desafia Carly para tirar a prova num ringue de verdade. E a profissional decide que não dará mole (no começo era só uma jogada de marketing, so que depois Nevel faz a cabeça da lutadora). Para a Carly durante a luta que será transmitida ao vivo pela TV. Enquanto isso, o irmão mais velho de Carly, Spencer começa a se sentir muito estranho depois de tomar um medicamento para alergia. Nota: iFight Shelby Marx é um filme mas pode ser exibido em duas partes. Participações especiais: Victoria Justice como Shelby Marx, Sean Smith como Dr. Dresdin, Jonathan Spencer como Mr. Connick. '''3ª Temporada: 2009-2010# Título Lançamento original Lançamento no Brasil 47 (1) “Acho Que Eles Se Beijaram” “iThink They Kissed“ 12 de setembro de 2009 5 de março de 2010 Após ser submetida ao gás do riso no consultorio de seu dentista, Sam confessa acidentalmente seu beijo com Freddie a Carly. Carly fica brava e enfrenta Sam e Freddie, já que amigos não devem esconder segredos uns dos outros. Enquanto isso, Spencer começa a dar aulas de arte numa prisão. 48 (2) “Cozinhando no iCarly” “iCook“ 19 de setembro de 2009 12 de março de 2010 Carly, Sam e Freddie, entram em uma comeptição de culinária e derrotam um famoso Chef. Mas ele fica deprimido e tentam animá-lo. Enquanto isso, Spencer tem uma visão do futuro. 49 (3) “Encontro-Relâmpago” “iSpeed Date“ 26 de setembro de 2009 19 de março de 2010 Carly está a procura de garotos para o baile, onde as garotas escolhem o par. Então, Sam fala isso no iCarly e faz uma sessão de encontros com garotos, mas como são muitos, Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer fazem uma sessão de encontros-relâmpagos com os garotos, cada um a sua maneira. Com isso, Carly convence Sam a convidar Gibby. Freddie vai com uma mágica habilidosa, porém psicótica. Enquanto isso, Spencer segue uma bizarra rotina de ginástica. 50 (4) “Premiação iCarly” “iCarly Awards“ 3 de outubro de 2009 26 de março de 2010 Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam a inauguração do Prêmio iCarly de melhores conteúdos. Enquanto isso, Spencer faz apenas uma escultura gigante, quando deveria fazer 10 pequenas. Então, pede a ajuda de modelos europeus para tentarem fazer as estatuetas enquanto Carly, Sam e Freddie apresentam o show. 51 (5) “Preciso de Meu Diretor de volta” “iHave My Principals“ 17 de outubro de 2009 2 de abril de 2010 Após o Diretor Franklin aparecer como convidado especial no iCarly, ele acaba sendo expluso de seu emprego por aparecer no webshow. Agora Srta.Briggs e Sr.Howard são os novos co-diretores e agora a escola tem regras rígidas. Então Carly, Sam e Freddie tentam trazer o diretor de volta a escola, através de uma rebelião. 52 (6) “Em Busca do Amor perdido de Lewbert” “iFind Lewbert’s Lost Love“ 14 de novembro de 2009 9 de abril de 2010 Carly, Sam e Freddie ficam chocados ao descobrirem que Lewbert já namorou uma bela mulher. Enquanto isso, Sra.Benson recruta Spencer e Chuck para o grupo de vigia do edifício. 53 (7) “Vou me Mudar” “iMove Out“ 28 de novembro de 2009 16 de abril de 2010 Mãe de Freddie o envergonha no iCarly e em sua escola, então Freddie muda de apartamento. O trio abre uma empresa de fotografia de animais e enfrenta outros petografos que querem acabar com a empresa do trio. 54 (8) “O Fim do iCarly” “iQuit iCarly“ 5 de dezembro de 2009 maio de 2010 (Episódio Especial/Duração 45 min.) Carly, Freddie e Sam convidam dois comediantes malucos da web, Fleck e Dave, para fazerem uma participação especial no programa. Quando Carly e Sam descobrem que os caras estão participando de um concurso na Internet para um prêmio em dinheiro, elas os ajudam à criar um vídeo impressionante. Infelizmente, Fleck e Dave tem uma grande briga que resulta em Carly e Sam tomarem lados diferentes e colocarem a amizade delas à prova. Sua racha faz com que seja cada vez mais difícil para elas continuarem a fazer o show na web, deixando Freddie e o resto de seus fãs para saber se este é o fim do iCarly. Enquanto isso, Spencer está obcecado para ganhar um barco e acha o dono de uma lancha nova. No entanto, sem ter um lugar para deixar seu prêmio, Spencer deixa seu barco no estacionamento, para o desespero de um de seus vizinhos, que joga no time de beisebol da faculdade – o Pirates. 55 (9) “Salvei sua Vida” “iSaved Your Life“ 18 de janeiro de 2010 junho de 2010 Em um passeio escolar, Carly estava atravesando a rua quando vinha um carro em sua frente e Freddie, ao perceber, a empurra e ele acaba sofrendo um acidente. Ele fratura o braço, a perna, a cabeça e Carly ao ver que ele salvou sua vida ela o recompensa ajudando em seu tratamento. Por causa deste acidente, Carly e Freddie se aproximam como nunca antes. Enquanto isso, Sam e Spencer se envolvem em um intenso jogo de paintball. 56 (10) “Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza“ “iWas a Pageant Girl“ 29 de Janeiro de 2010 2010 Sam revela seu segredo obscuro do passado a Carly e Freddie – ela competia em concursos de beleza quando era mais nova. Agora a rival de longo tempo de Sam, está vindo para Seattle para competir por sua 100ª vitória, Sam decide treinar Carly para desfilar, contando com ela para vencer a rainha da beleza. Sam faria ela mesma, mas foi banida da competição anos atrás; enquanto treina Carly para o show, Sam descobre que o banimento foi suspenso. Tirando a poeira de seu sapatos de dança, Sam deslumbra os juízes com uma inspiradora apresentação que é um regresso aos números de danças clássicos vistos em filmes de antigamente. Enquanto isso, Spencer convence Freddie a ir a um encontro duplo, mas as coisas ficam um pouco competitivas… 57 (11) “Irritando Gibby“ “iEnrage Gibby“ 5 de Fevereiro de 2010 17 de Junho de 2010 A namorada de Gibby, Tasha, acidentalmente cai em cima do Freddie, quando Gibby vê, pensa que Freddie está “dando em cima” de Tasha, ele desafia Freddie para uma luta. Freddie descobre que Gibby é um kickboxer incrível e que está sendo treinado por Sam. Enquanto isso, Spencer é nomeado morto de causas naturais por um crítico de um jornal, então ele aproveita a oportunidade para vender a sua arte por mais dinheiro. No final, Freddie mostra para o Gibby um vídeo de uma webcam que está no estúdio há uma semana, mostrando que Tasha realmente caiu sobre Freddie. Gibby vê o vídeo e depois ele se desculpa com Freddie, voltando a ser amigos novamente. 58 (12) “Para o Espaço!“ “iSpace Out“ 5 de Março de 2010 27 de outubro de 2010 Um bilionário excêntrico convida a turma iCarly para realizar um show no espaço, mas primeiro eles tem que fazer uns desafios e concorrer com o show da web “Exercício Rocks”. Enquanto isso, Spencer é visitado por uma garotinha um pouco misteriosa, mas ele finalmente acha que sua mente está brincando com ele… Ou não! 59 (13) “Concertando uma Pop Star“ “iFix a Pop Star“ 19 de Março de 2010 20 de outubro de 2010 Carly, Sam e Freddie são contratados para retomar a carreira de uma famosa cantora chamada Ginger Fox, após seu empresário assistir ao videoclipe que o trio fez para Wade Collins na temporada passada. Enquanto isso, Spencer começa a namorar uma mulher, e se surpreende quando descobre que ela é mãe de Gibby, e tem dificuldade ao olhar para ela porque ele vê o Gibby. 60 (14) “Erros de Gravação“ “iBloop“ 17 de Abril de 2010 8 de dezembro de 2010 Carly e Spencer introduzem videos nunca vistos antes, bloopers e outtakes da série. Nota: Alguns bloopers que foram apresentados são de episódios que ainda não foram estreados. Convidado especial: Drake Bell. 61 (15) “Não Vamos Cancelar o Show“ “iWon’t Cancel the Show“ 1 de Maio de 2010 24 de setembro de 2010 Freddie descobre que Sam está no reformatório, porque o embaixador do México furou a fila numa lanchonete, então ela derramou chili na calça dele e que ela não pode sair a tempo de fazer o iCarly. Carly está determinada a não cancelar o show pois seu pai pela primeira vez iria ver o show, então ela pede ajuda ao Spencer para repor o lugar da Sam, o que vai ser difícil pois ele tem um encontro naquela mesma noite. Ausente: Jennette McCurdy como Sam Puckett. Nota: Jennette McCurdy está ausente neste episódio pois estava doente e hospitalizada na semana em que o mesmo foi gravado. Mas tudo ocorreu bem e agora está boa devolta. 62 (16) “Acredito no Pé Grande“ “iBelieve in Bigfoot“ 8 de Maio de 2010 3 de novembro de 2010 Carly, Sam, Freddie e Spencer tentam provar que o Pé Grande realmente existe quando uma notícia no jornal é espalhada: “Uma lendária criatura alegou ter sido vista por muitas pessoas lá fora, no Noroeste do Pacífico”. Enquanto isso, Spencer está tentando acreditar que um “Castonim”, uma combinação de uma cabeça de castor e um corpo de guaxinins, também existe. 63 (17) “A Psicopata“ “iPsycho“ 4 de Junho de 2010 13 de outubro de 2010 (Filme para TV/Duração 40 min.) Carly, Sam e Freddie tentam animar uma fã solitária em seu aniversário, mas eles acabam como reféns em sua casa… Então eles mandam uma mensagem codificada de SOS para Gibby salva-los, que está na casa de Carly, para fazer um acampamento. Mas algumas coisas dão errado na casa do Spencer… Participação Especial: Ethan Munck (Irmão de Noah Munck) como Guppy, irmão mais novo do Gibby. Daniella Monet (de Victorious) como garota popular. 64 (18) “Enfrentando o Calor“ “iBeat the Heat“ 26 de Junho de 2010 10 de novembro de 2010 Um calor insuportável está acontecendo em Seattle. Sem saída o pessoal do iCarly, instala um “super ar-condicionado” em seu apartamento. Quando a energia elétrica da cidade cai, todos os vizinhos de Carly e Spencer, acabam descobrindo do “super ar-condicionado”, o que acaba virando uma bagunça no apartamento de Carly e Spencer. Enquanto isso Griffin (ex-namorado de Carly) aparece para tentar salvar seus bichinhos de pelúcia do calor. E Freedie tenta se livrar de uma garota que conheceu na web, Sabrina, após descobrir que ela é enorme. Além disso… O “arque-inimigo” de Spencer, Chuck aparece devolta para arranjar mais confusões entre os dois. Participação Especial: Drew Roy como Griffi 4ª Temporada: 2010-2011# Título Lançamento original Lançamento no Brasil 65 (1) “Eu Tenho um Quarto Incendiado“ “iGot a Hot Room“ 30 de julho de 2010 17 de fevereiro de 2011 Um incêndio acontece no quarto de Carly, causado por um abajur especial que Spencer fez para dar de presente a Carly, já que seu aniversário está próximo. Um dos únicos objetos recuperados foi um relógio de ouro que pertencia à avó dos irmãos, o qual é avaliado em 82 mil dólares. Com o dinheiro, Spencer, Sam, Freddie e Gibby farão uma reforma no quarto de Carly, como pedido de desculpas e como um presente 2 (66) “A Mãe da Sam’” “iSam`s Mom“ 11 de setembro de 2010 2011 Sam se muda para o apartamento de Carly e Spencer após uma discussão com sua mãe, Pam. Hábitos que são comuns de Sam fazem dela uma hóspede terrível, com isso rapidamente faz com que Carly e Spencer fiquem incomodados. Desesperada para que Sam saia, Carly enganou Sam e Pam para um encontro no escritório de um terapeuta familiar, para que elas possam conciliar as suas diferenças, e assim serem uma família “normal”. Carly não intencionalmente, fica presa com as duas, na “Caixa da Terapia” (um método que o tal terapeuta estava usando), um pequeno espaço confinado onde elas devem conversar sobre seus problemas e se darem bem para que elas possam sair. Enquanto isso Freddie é perseguido por um perigoso assaltante. 3 (67) “Pregando Pegadinhas“ “iGet Pranky“ 25 de setembro de 2010 2011 Sam e Freddie descobrem que Carly nunca teria feito uma pegadinha em sua vida, com isso insistem para que ela faça uma. Carly resolve então fazer a pegadinha com ajuda de Spencer, porém isso aguça um terrível passado de Spencer, “Rei das Pegadinhas”. 4 (68) “Vendendo Penny Tees“ “iSell Penny Tees“ 2 de outubro de 2010 2011 Carly, Freddie e Sam começam a vender “Penny Tees”, camisetas confeccionadas com frases engraçadas. Enquanto isso, Spencer tem um encontro com uma garota estrangeira do Uzbequistão, o que acaba causando confusão, já que nenhum entende nada o que o outro diz. 5 (69) “Eu Aceito“ “iDo“ 11 de outubro de 2010 2011 Carly decide ajudar Gordon Birsh em sua proposta de casamento para sua namorada, Jodi Flooger. Ele aparece repentinamente no iCarly durante uma videoconferência entre ela e as apresentadoras do programa. Ele faz o pedido e ela aceita. Mas o pior acontece no dia do casamento, quando Jodi decide dizer não ao altar, por estar apaixonada por Spencer. Enquanto isso, Gibby não vai e fica em Seattle. Andando de bicicleta com Guppy, ele vê uma nota de 5 dólares preso em uma árvore e tenta tirá-la. Ele pede ajuda de uma senhora de idade, chamada Havo. Nota: Neste episódio, Carly canta a canção “Shakespeare” de seu cd “Sparks Fly”. 6 (70) “Iniciando uma Guerra de Fãs“ “iStart a Fan War“ 19 de novembro de 2010 2011 iCarly irá fazer uma grande sessão de “Perguntas e Respostas” na Webicon (uma paródia da Comic-Con). Várias perguntas dos fãs de iCarly tocam no assunto da relações amorosas entre Carly, Sam e Freddie, os Creddie vs. Seddie, isso irá gerar uma grande guerra de fãs. Enquanto isso, Spencer se veste como Aruthor de World of Warlords (paródia de World of Warcraft) para Webicon, e confronta o inimigo mortal de Aruthor, o Aspartamay (interpretado pelo ator convidado especial Jack Black). Enquanto isso Gibby tem problemas com seu avô (interpretado pelo ator convidado Jack Carter), aonde ele não consegue levar ele e seu irmão Guppy, para a Webicon. Participaçãoes Especiais: Stacey Dillsen (de Zoey 101), Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt), Craig Ramirez (Alec Medlock), Gavin Mitchell (Jake Farrow) e Jack Black como Aspartamay 7 (71) "iHire an idiot" "Contratando um idiota" 2011 O trio iCarly fazem audições no estúdio para um produtor técnico temporário, e acabam contratando um cara chamado Cort para o trabalho, para desgosto de Freddie. Carly e Sam só contratam Cort, porque ele tem uma "boa aparência", mas logo percebe que ele é um idiota quando se trata de tecnologia e como vingança Freddie contrata Ashley que é tão burra como Cort e com o mesmo motivo de uma boa aparência. Enquanto isso, Spencer tenta colocar seu Robô-Pet em um museu de arte, mas é capturado duas vezes pelos guardas de segurança. Depois que ele tenta fazer com que Gibby vá ajudá-lo, Gibby também é pego.no final Sam e Carly descobrem que Freddie só contratou ashiley para fazer ciumes nas duas e terminar seu progeto de sociologia,ela é inteligente só fingiu ser burra. Participação Especial: Logan Manus como Cort EM BREVE MAIS ATUALIZAÇÕES, FIQUEM LIGADOS! Categoria:Episódios